soulgearversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ida Clan
Clan rep: Shadows of life Energy Nature: Blood, and shadow control Clan symbol: A moon reflecting on the water The Ida clan are a mighty clan, they appear to resemble vampire lattributes ke attribute Also if there boies or blades are covered in their blood or others blood they can create blood aura which can increase one's power even further quadrupling the damage. They are most known for they’re dark red hair and light skin complexion, there eyes are a dark red. By using blood they can slow aging as well. They are elites in swordsmanship and is considered to be among the strongest clan. Ida are a clan that originated from the Royal Bloodline a bloodline of extremely powerful Ida that has the access to some of the Dials drives. Said to be superior to the already impressive Ida, The Royal bloodline was destroyed by Rebels and other nations leaving a few survivors to carry on the lineage. Royal bloodline has a differing appearance to Ida, They have dark brown hair and dark brown iris they turn silver when using the Dials, They appear to have a pale skin complexion. They possess the same abilities that the Ida clan is known for, The Royal Bloodline also has a better healing factor than Ida almost instantaneously heal from burns and wound with ease due to the the first Dial of Regeneration which can regenerate all limbs and organs. the second Dial of observation allow the user to react, counter, and or read an opponent's move or movements by use of clairvoyance they awareness increases as well. the third dial of defense enables the user to be extremely durable and clad. The fourth Dial of sensation which allow the user to disable feelings such as pain of being damage, or wounds and even emotions like feeling remorse, fears or hesitant to face an opponent. Ida clan members at a young age are trained and usually gain prodigy like skills within their youth. Those who fall short are considered useless and weak. Ida clan has three types of symbols each meaning differing from the other. The first is a black moon reflecting on a sea of red water, this means war or a avenger of some sort. Ida clan soldiers and warriors wear these symbols. The second is a white moon reflecting on a pink sea, This symbol means peace. Civilians wear this as well as off duty soldiers. The third is a white moon reflecting on a white sea and the reflection of the moon is black. This is worn by the top ranking men and women as well as the Leader (The Leader has a little tree on their symbol). Uniform code Ida clan soldiers standard uniform is a black full body armor with yellow red details in the armor with the symbol of war on the back. Sometimes they wear ronnin Gi with a Ninja Hakama. Ida clan higher up soldiers wear dark red armor with black details. The Ida clan's black ops unit wears black slim suit used for stealth, and ambush unit. Ida requirements Ida members must have knowledge of swordsmanship, and must be able to use hemokinesis to enter the Ida military. Ida clan must have expert soul massing and jamming. After achieving a master band (red head band) through a tough tournament, They are given a black sword and a warrior Ida crest ; Thus, becoming a full fledged Ida clan soldier.